Apparatus is known in which the sensing element for airflow measuring apparatus is a temperature-varying resistance layer deposited on a carrier. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that because of its mass, the carrier has a certain thermal capacity which cannot be neglected. Thus the carrier transmits heat from the surfaces not carrying the temperature-varying resistance layer to the surroundings. This heat originates internally of the carrier. Therefore a temperature gradient is created within the carrier. When the thermal equilibrium of the carrier is disturbed by changes of the quantity of air flowing past the carrier, the carrier must be either heated or cooled. Until the carrier has adjusted to the new conditions a predetermined time elapses, that is a delay is introduced into measurement.